Lean on Me
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Seddie goes to school for the first time as an official couple. Sam admits something that she's never said before. This takes place directly after iLost My Mind. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It is I, xladyjagsvolleyball16x**, **and I am back! Hell yeah! Sorry but everything has been so hectic lately. Summer I had VBS, two summer vacations to Universal Studios and the beach, and constant summer volleyball workouts! That includes sand courts at seven to nine in the morning! Not fun! Also, school has been terrible, and I've only had it for six days! Off topic. Alright, who watch iLost My Mind? That is the BEST iCarly episode ever, at least until iLove You comes out because it is included in the four episode Seddie arc. I wrote this in study hall today because I was bored and felt so bad that I have deprived anyone who likes to read my stories. To all of you whom that includes, I'm sorry! Here is a little piece where it's the Monday after Freddie kissed Sam on iCarly, so about three days. It is the first time Seddie will be at school as a couple. See what I want to happen and read it right here! Thanks and enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Seddie because Dan Schnider does. Phooey! **

* * *

><p>It was a typical morning in the Shay apartment at Bushwell Plaza in Seattle, Washington. The sun, surprisingly not hidden by clouds, was shining. Carly Shay was sitting on her couch, eating cereals and watching <em>Full House<em> before school. Spencer, her older brother, had set the kitchen table on fire after setting a glass of water on it. All in all, it was a typical morning until the front door of apartment 8C was thrown open.

"Carly!" yelled Sam Puckett, Carly's best friend, running into the apartment in a panic.

Carly, who was sipping the milk out of her bowl, spat it out in the shock of the noise.

"Sam!" Carly complained, standing up with her left hand on her hip and her right pointing to her spat out milk on the floor. "Now, I'm going to have to clean that up!"

"Sorry, dude, but it has to wait! I'm freaking out!" Sam explained vaguely about her sudden intrusion.

"Why?" inquired Carly, who began wiping up the mess with Spencer's, actually useful, _Sham-Pow!_

"Because!" yelled Sam, throwing herself face down onto the couch.

"Sam, that doesn't help me, so I can't help you," Carly explained, as if she were speaking to a three-year-old.

Sam mumbled something into the couch cushions.

"Can't hear you!" yelled Carly from the kitchen.

Sam lifted her head and yelled, "Because Freddie and I are dating!"

"Uh…yeah, Sam. You two have been dating for like three days! Remember at Troubled Waters where…" Carly spoke, unsurely.

"Yes, Carls! I know that! What I mean is that this will be our first time going to school as a couple, and everyone there will know that we're a couple because they all watch iCarly!" Sam interrupted Carly.

"I don't follow," Carly admitted confused, sitting by Sam.

Sam sat up and explained.

"Think about it, Carls. No one is going to leave us alone all day. The Seddiers will love it. Creddiers will hate it. People will be asking us questions all the time like 'Why her?' or 'What happened? Don't you hate each other?' It's gonna be a mess!" Sam cried.

"But you're Sam Puckett! You never care what people think!" Carly tried to assure her best friend.

"I only act like that, Carls. You know how…I can't believe that I'm saying this, but…how…soft," Sam chocked on the word, "I can be."

Carly opened her mouth but was stopped by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled but looked at her best friend with pity.

"Buenos dias, chiquitas!" exclaimed Freddie happily, entering the apartment.

He then saw his beloved girlfriend of three days, sitting on the couch, looking surprisingly upset.

"Sam," Freddie said, moving to sit on the couch beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "What wrong?"

Sam glanced at Carly and then to the stairs.

Carly nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to call Gibby and make sure he did the…uh…horse project for French…yeah," Carly lied terribly before sprinting up the stairs.

They didn't talk until they heard her door shut.

"She sucks at lying," Sam chuckled with no humor.

"Sam," Freddie said again, turning her face to look at him, "What's wrong?"

She said nothing, not wanting to look so pathetic in front of him.

"Come on," he said, "talk to me, Sammy."

She smiled at the nickname.

She let out a shaky sigh and admitted, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asked in concern but out of shock. The great Sam Puckett was rarely ever scared.

"What people at school will think. What they'll say. All they'll do is gossip about us. We'll never be left alone for quite awhile, and you know it. I don't like being the center of attention the way Carly is," Sam explained.

Freddie's face softened at her words. He never knew she could feel like this. She buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"Well guess what," he commanded her, stroking her wild, golden mane of curls.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I'm scared, too, but I'll have the most amazing girl in the world right there with me the entire time," he said.

Sam looked up. Shock was evident in her crystal blue eyes, her bangs brushing her top row of eyelashes.

"You mean that?" she inquired.

It reminded him of when he asked her that at the mental institution.

He chuckled.

"Duh, Puckett! How could you doubt your own awesomeness?" he asked playfully.

"I just didn't want to brag too much and make you feel bad about your dorkiness," Sam joked.

"That's my Princess Puckett," Freddie smiled.

"So, just to clarify," Sam began, "you'll hold my hand as we walk into school?"

"Of course," he automatically replied.

"And walk me to my locker?"

"Yep."

"Walk me to all of my classes even if it might make you late for yours?"

"And meet you there after class."

"Buy my lunch?"

"I already buy all food items for you."

"True," agreed Sam.

"So, you good?" inquired Freddie.

"Almost," said Sam.

"Almost?" Freddie asked confused.

"Yeah, I still need a good morning kiss, nub," Sam replied.

"As you wish, Princess," Freddie smirked.

Freddie leaned down to Sam, and they simultaneously closed their eyes as soon as their lips touched. Sam slid her hands onto Freddie's biceps. Freddie smiled into the kiss, and he felt Sam do the same. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her so that she was sitting on his lap. Their lips moved against the others slowly, gently, and passionately in a dance that only they knew the steps to. Sam felt light headed and pulled out of the kiss. She then wrapped her arms securely around his neck, never wanting to move from their position. Freddie hugged her back, placing a light kiss behind her left earlobe.

"I love you," Sam hummed, nuzzling her head into his neck.

"I love you, too, Sam," Freddie whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in contentment.

"Awww!"

The couple turned their attention to the stairs, annoyance gracing their features.

"I ruined the moment," Carly stated, looking guilty.

"No, really?" Sam asked sarcastically, climbing out of Freddie's lap and helping him to his feet.

"Your sarcasm is unappreciated, and besides, we need to leave now, or we'll be late for school," said Carly, moving to the door.

Sam groaned hearing the word school.

"I thought you fixed that?" asked Carly, looking at Freddie.

"I did, but that was just her natural hate for school," explained Freddie.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you lazy blonde," Carly teased, grabbing her jacket and purse and heading out the door.

"You mean meat-loving, lazy blonde with an amazing boyfriend!" yelled Sam after Carly, pulling Freddie along, giving him barely enough time to grab his blue backpack and her black and red checkered one.

Freddie handed her her backpack and kissed her forehead as the elevator door closed on the main elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hoped you did because it took me quite awhile to edit this because I wasn't really happy with the first four results. Yeah, I'm very bad about criticizing myself, but that doesn't matter! Also, I know that Sam seemed out of character in this, but think about it. Remember how she was talking to Freddie about how she liked him and how she wouldn't want to be his little girlfriend, which we all know that she was lying about. She seemed really soft and vulnerable to me. So, yeah, but that's just my opinion. Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review because if you do I will find a way to make the rest of the Seddie arc episodes appear in one night directly after each other, but I'll start it with iLMM! That's right! Four jam-packed Seddie filled episodes in two back-to-back hours! Also, if you review, you get a cookie! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I am sooooooooo sorry about such the long wait for this chapter! It's been ready for posting since September, but I've never had any time whatsoever to do this! I hope you enjoy it because I worked really hard on this to keep you guys entertained in my stories! Thank you so much! So skip down and read the final chapter to Lean on Me! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly because if I did, Seddie would've never broken up or thought about it or walked in on Carly's spiel to Spencer and his old baby sitter or had any doubts whatsoever.**

* * *

><p>It was 8:15 when the iCarly gang arrived at school on that Monday. They had fifteen minutes before school began. Carly kept walking up the steps and entered the front doors of Ridgeway High School. Sam paused, which made Freddie pause, and stared at the three stories of future ridicule in front of her.<p>

She felt fingers intertwining with the ones on her left hand.

She turned her head to look at Freddie with a small smile on her face. He flashed one of his own and gently squeezed her hand.

"Like I promised," he said, his voice even and gentle.

Sam nodded. She straightened her back, put on her brave façade, and walked into the school with a confident air about her.

Freddie felt extremely proud of Sam for doing this, even though he knew she was terrified inside.

As they entered through the front doors and made their way to their locker, every eye was on them and whispers were floating through the air.

As Sam walked to her locker, the whispers she heard helped to deflate her faux confidence into the nervous wreck she was not ten minutes ago.

When they reached her locker, Carly smiled at them, and Freddie returned it. Sam was too busy yanking her locker open and devouring the box of _Fatcakes_ that she kept inside.

Carly looked at her best friend with sympathy.

Freddie leaned into Sam's right ear and whispered, "I'm going to my locker really quick. Be back in a minute. K?"

Sam nodded and retorted, "I'm counting, Benson."

Freddie chuckled and kissed her cheek and went to his locker.

Carly closed hers and went to stand by Sam.

"You're doing really well," Carly tried, but Sam wasn't biting.

"Carls…" Sam began.

"Sam!" a shout was heard.

Sam turned her head to see Wendy, the gossip ginger of Ridgeway.

"Fudge," muttered Sam.

"Sam!" Wendy said again, now standing in front of Carly and Sam.

" 'Sup, Gingy," Sam greeted, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Wendy just brushed off the despised nickname.

"So, you and Freddie are like…serious?" she inquired.

"Yeah, did you not see our last webcast?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, but I just wanted to make sure it wasn't for publicity or something, or to appease the shippers," Wendy explained.

Sam opened her mouth to inquire why that thought would cross her mind, but Wendy chose at the moment to announce her departure.

"Bye, Sam! Carly!" Wendy said cheerily, walking away.

"Bye, Wendy!" Carly said, not her usual peppy self, but enough to fool people.

"Hey, Freddie," greeted Wendy, walking past him as he returned.

"Hey, Wendy," Freddie returned the greeting kindly.

He arrived back to Sam and Carly. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder, chewing on her last _Fatcake._

Carly knew they wanted time alone before class.

"Bye, guys. I'll see you in history later," Carly said, heading to her first period.

"What'd Wendy have to say?" inquired Freddie as soon as Carly left.

Sam swallowed a half-chewed mouth of _Fatcake._

"She was making sure we were serious and that is wasn't a publicity stunt or something," Sam murmured.

"That's stupid of her to think that," Freddie bluntly stated.

"Fredward Benson, what would mommy say if she heard you talk about people like that?" Sam gasped with fake shock.

"Quiet, you," Freddie rolled his eyes, kissing her forehead.

It was then that the warning bell rang.

"Come on," commanded Freddie, when the halls began to clear, "we need to get to class."

Sam groaned.

"Can't we just skip?"

"Sam," Freddie said in a firm voice.

"Fine," she grunted, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her class. Freddie's was a few doors down from hers.

Sam stopped right outside the door.

Freddie hugged her, and she returned the affectionate gesture, but tighter.

"You'll be fine," Freddie assured her.

"You'll be right here after class?" she questioned.

"Right her, waiting for you," Freddie said, letting go and walking to his class.

Sam smiled after him, took a deep breath, and entered the classroom, hurrying to her seat in the back of the room.

As Sam sunk into her seat, she felt her phone buzz. She took it out of her pocket. The screen flashed with _New Message: My Baby, Benson._

If Freddie ever found out she had him as that in her phone, he'd never let her live it down.

Sam opened the text, and it said, _Forgot to tell you, I love you. Go ahead, call me a sap. :P_

Sam smiled and replied.

_I love you, too, you sap of a nub. You told me to call you a sap. :j_

She sent it and received a reply a few seconds later.

_I should've seen that coming. :/_

Sam giggled and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

Sam heard whispers fly around her ears. She couldn't comprehend them, but she caught some of the broken parts.

"…kissed Sam Puckett…no way it's a real thing…sleazy girl…probably lets him in her pants…"

Sam whirled to the left in her seat to find Stacie Black whispering to her followers about Sam and Freddie.

Just as Sam was about to go punch in Stacie's fake nose, Mr. Howard walked into the room.

"Puckett, sit!" he commanded.

"Nyeah," Sam whined, sticking her tongue out but sat down anyway.

Mr. Howard began lecturing about how much he hated having to be surrounded by a bunch of intolerable, revolting, snot-nosed, rude children for seven hours every day.

While this was occurring, Sam was too busy listening to Stacie.

"Yeah, she's a slut. He's only with her because he knows he can get in her pants. Also, have you seen her boobs? They look faker than her 'natural' blonde hair," Stacie said, using air quotes on the word natural.

Sam grinded her teeth together, sinking lower into her seat, fists clenching tightly.

"He could do so much better than _that._ I mean, hello! Look at me," she said, moving her hands to point at herself.

Sam had had enough.

She leapt out of her seat, ignoring Mr. Howard telling her to sit back down.

Sam grabbed Stacie's hair and yanked her to the ground. Then, she sat on Stacie, knees digging into the girl's shoulder blades.

"Listen, skunkbag! You have no right to call me a slut when you wear barely anything more than your underwear, if any, and hang out on any street corner you can find, waiting for any skeez like the whore you are! Freddie can't do better than me by being with someone with fake extensions, hair color, nose, and everything else about your body, you plastic _Bambie_ doll!" Sam yelled, ending her speech by punching Stacie's fake nose, effectively breaking it.

"Puckett, principal's office!" screeched Mr. Howard, pointing out the door.

"Make me, whizz-pants!" Sam shouted, grabbing her things and pushing him out of the way as she stomped out of the classroom, past her locker, and the front doors of the school.

She took a bus to Bushwell Plaza and went down the back alley and began climbing the fire escape ladder. Once she reached the eighth floor, she dumped her backpack on the grate floor and curled up in the blue lawn chair that had been there since January 9th, 2009.

Sam smiled at the memory, remembering when she realized that she began to crush on Freddie.

Sam felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, realizing that Freddie must be looking for her now that first period had ended.

She took out her phone and opened the new text.

_Sam, where are you? I'm worried. I heard what happened with Stacie, and I need to talk to you. I love you. Remember that._

Sam contemplated about letting him know of her whereabouts.

'He sounds really concerned, even through text,' pondered Sam.

Finally, she decided to let him know that she was okay but wouldn't let him know where she was at the moment.

_Freddie, I'm fine. I'm safe. Don't worry. I just want to be alone, to calm down and think okay? I'll let you know where I am when school gets out. I love you, too, _Sam replied, sending the text.

She turned off her phone, placed it on the window sill behind her, and brought her knees up to her chest, tucking her chin down and staring out over the busy city streets of a Seattle morning.

Meanwhile, back at Ridgeway, Freddie had been waiting for Sam outside of her class when she never came out.

Worried, he went to go find Carly.

She was at her locker when he almost ran into her.

"Easy there, speedy," she teased. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know," Freddie admitted, his worry increasing.

Carly saw him starting to freak out.

"Calm down, we'll find her," Carly reassured him. "Have you…"

"Carly!"

Carly was interrupted by Gibby.

"Hey, Gib. What's up?" Carly inquired, as he walked over to them.

Freddie didn't acknowledge the shirtless potato.

"Did you hear about Sam?" he asked.

That caught Freddie's attention.

"What about Sam, Gibby?" asked Freddie, worrying lacing his words.

:She punched Stacie Black in the nose, which is now broken. Then, she ran out of the school!" exclaimed Gibby.

"Why'd she punch Stacie?" gasped Carly.

"She was talking about how Freddie wanted Sam because she's a slut, and he could easily get in her pants," Gibby informed the two.

"That bitch!" exclaimed Freddie, pulling out his phone and quickly started texting Sam.

Carly gasped at Freddie's harsh language. She has virgin ears.

"Why do girls paint their fingernails?" Gibby randomly asked.

"Gibby!" Carly chastised.

After Freddie sent his text, which read _Sam, where are you? I'm worried. I heard what happened with Stacie, and I need to talk to you. I love you. Remember that._

The bell rang while he was waiting for a reply.

"Freddie, come on. We need to get to chemistry," Carly urged.

"No," deadpanned Freddie.

"But…" Carly began.

"No!" Freddie shouted. "I need to know if Sam's okay."

Carly sighed and nodded, heading off to class.

Freddie waited for seven minutes until he received a reply.

He opened it.

_Freddie, _it read, _I'm fine. I'm safe. Don't worry. I just want to be alone, to calm down and think okay? I'll let you know where I am when school gets out. I love you, too._

"Damn it!" Freddie exclaimed to the empty hallway and punched Sam's locker, leaving a dent and making Freddie's hand bleed.

Ignoring the pain, he rushed from the school in search of Sam.

Sam stirred, crinkling her nose at the breeze that danced around her face and through her hair.

She reached for her phone, turned it on, and read the time.

"Only 11:30," she grumbled.

She slid it in her pocket and stretched her arms and legs, popping the stiff joints.

Sam heard thumping footsteps in the room through the window behind her head.

'Crap! Mrs. Benson!' she thought nervously.

She turned around only to be greeted by her nubby, silky brown-haired, chocolate-eyed boyfriend. He threw open his bedroom window, practically vaulting over the windowsill, and enveloped Sam in a bond crushing hug.

Sam, in shock, just let him squeeze her tightly.

Finally, she gained some composure to ask him, "How'd you even find me?"

Freddie pulled away some to look into her eyes but kept his arms around her.

"I checked every place I though you could possibly be," he replied.

"Where'd you look?"

Freddie smirked.

"I checked the _Groovy Smoothie, _the meat section at the _Price-Mart_, the _Giffymart_, your house, the gym, the studio, Carly's fridge," she punched him lightly on the shoulder, but Freddie ignored it. "Then, I checked the one last place I'd thought you'd be, the fire escape," he concluded with a soft, heart-melting smile.

"How'd you know this could be the last place I would be?" Sam inquired skeptically.

"It's important to me, so I figured that it'd be just as important to you," Freddie concluded.

"Why would it be so fudging important, Fredward?" Sam asked, getting defensive because he was subtly prying her feelings.

"Well," Freddie said, placing Sam on the window sill and himself on the fourth stair of the ladder, "this is exactly where we had our first kiss, also, where I subconsciously began to fall in love with you."

Sam's heart fluttered, hearing the sincere truth of his words.

"And I assume the same of you, but you definitely didn't want to accept that at the beginning. Am I right?" inquired Freddie.

"You know me too well, Fudgeward," Sam grumbled, snuggling her head into his soft, yet toned chest.

"Fudgeward?" asked Freddie. "That's a new one."

"Yep. I thought of it because your eyes remind me of chocolate fudge, and viola," explained Sam.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Sam announced, " I want food."

As she climbed through Freddie's bedroom window and reached his bedroom door, a warm grip latched around her wrist and pulled her hand away from the brass knob. Then, she was gently tugged to his bed.

Sam glanced down at Freddie's hand and noticed the bright red liquid, dried from his burst knuckles.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Punched your locker. Sorry," apologized Freddie with a sheepish grin.

Sam just shook her head, unconcerned for the blue piece of metal crap called a locker.

"Sit," Freddie commanded, pointing to his _Galaxy Wars_ clad bed.

"No, I said I want food, and that's what I'm going to get," Sam spoke defiantly, trying to pull away, but Freddie yanked her by the arm onto his bed next to him.

"Dude!" complained Sam.

"Before you satisfy your hourly food craving, we need to talk about what happened with you and Stacie," demanded Freddie.

"I don't want to, and it's really none of your business," fired back Sam, leaning back against his head board and crossing her arms in defiance.

Sam heard Freddie let out a deep sigh.

"Sammy," Freddie pleaded, " please just talk to me. I want us to be able to trust each other and to talk about stuff with each other.

"You know that I haven't had the best run with trust in life, Freddie," defended Sam.

"Which is why if we start now, it'll be easier and better. Please, Sam," pleaded Freddie.

Sam glanced at Freddie, and, instantly, her tough heart melted by his big, puppy dog, chocolate eyes.

Now, it was Sam's turn to let out a deep sigh.

"Alright," Sam gave in.

She turned her head to look through the window so that her face would be opposite that of Freddie's. He wouldn't be able to read her.

"Well, when I entered class and sat down, I heard _sluty _Stacie talking to her little orange-skinned, _Bambie_ doll followers about how there was no way we're a real deal, and you wanted in my pants and that it'd be easy because I was a slut. I was gonna punch her seven nose job out of her when Mr. Howard came in and talk me to sit down. But, what really got my chiz was when she started ranting about how I'm fake, my boobs, hair color, blah, blah, blah. She said that you could do better than me by dating her! Her! The bottle blond version of Snooki with all of the diseases included!" Sam finished her harangue, shoulders and chest heaving with shallow breath and fists shaking with anger.

Freddie immediately grabbed Sam's fists, opening the tightly clenched hands with much effort and began rubbing circles on the backs of her hands with his thumbs. With each circle this thumbs completed, Sam broke down until her shoulders quaked with sobs.

Freddie let go of Sam's trembling hands and pulled her into his lap by her waist. She buried her head in his shoulder, soaking the sleeve with tears.

He let her cry as he gently stroked her blond mass of curls and rocked her slowly.

After about five minutes, the sobs resided, and Sam lifted her head. She had black streaks on her cheeks from her mascara, and her eyes were encircled by red rings.

Sam wiped under her eyes and shook her head.

"I cannot believe that I just let myself cry in front of you," Sam laughed with disbelief.

"Hey, that means you trust me, right?" Freddie inquired, a hopeful inflection in his voice.

"Benson, I do trust you. At some times more that I do Carly. But, if you get a bigger head than you already have, so help me," Sam threatened.

"Don't worry about it, Princess," Freddie rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Can I get food now?" Sam inquired quite impatiently.

Freddie chuckled, standing up and hauling Sam off the bed.

"Of course, your highness," Freddie overdramatically bowed.

"Thank you, Sir Nub," replied Sam, pulling him out of his apartment and into the Shay's.

She let go of his hand and rushed at the fridge as soon as they entered the apartment.

Freddie smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

As Sam began to devour whatever she could get her hands on in the fridge, Freddie sat down at the computer and pulled up the _iCarly_ website and after looking over some of the comments, set his mind.

Freddie pulled up his account and opened a new blog entry and began to type with a defined purpose. As Sam heard the furious clicking of the keys on the keyboard, she pulled away from the fridge to see what Freddie was doing, a piece of ham dangling from the left corner of her mouth.

"Wha ah ooing," Sam swallowed, "baby?"

"I'll show you in a minute," he replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Sam nodded, retreating to the couch to flip through the channels. She saw that the new _Girly Cow_ she missed last Saturday was on, so she settled into the couch, chewing on some ham.

After about tem more minutes of typing, Freddie sat back and examined his newly completed blog. He clicked the post button, happy with his work.

"Sam, come here," Freddie said.

"What?" inquired Sam, sluggishly pulling herself form the comfy couch. **(AN: Haha. I loved that show when I was little. Btw, that was unintentional.)**

"Sit and read," commanded Freddie.

"Yes, sir!" Sam saluted sarcastically, turning her attention to the computer.

"Freddie rolled his eyes and awaited Sam's reaction as a result of his new blog.

Her eyes scanned down the page.

_Hey fans of the Carly with an i._

_It's Freddie here with a new blog for all of you._

_First of all I just want to address that Sam Puckett and I are in a real, official relationship. You read it right. REAL! It's nothing to do with publicity. I plan on being with her for quite a looooooooong time._

_Also, I want to say Creddiers quit with the hate. It's isn't going to happen. Carly's like my sister. Think about it, dating your sister? Do you know how weird and just wrong that is. For all of you sick tickets out there who think that's okay, GET HELP NOW!_

_I love Sam, and I may die for typing this, but she loves me, too. I mean did you see our webcast from Troubled Waters? If you saw that, you know what I mean by love! Sam's perfect, real, and one hundred percent naturally beautiful…even with ham hanging from her mouth right now._

"Ow!" exclaimed Freddie as Sam punched his shoulder, the urge to smile playing on her lips.

_So, to Stacie Black, I don't want any part of your bottle, store brand, blond hair, orange, spray-tanned skin, fake nose and chest, or your makeup caked face. Don't quit your job at Hooters!_

_So, in conclusion, I have Sam Puckett, and I love her, and I'm keeping her!_

_Sam's bf signing off. Later!_

Sam stared at the screen, her face impassive.

"Well?" asked Freddie. "What do you think?"

Sam didn't move.

"Sam?" inquired Freddie.

She blinked.

"Okay! Don't' worry, I'll delete it. Don't hurt me!" Freddie frantically spewed words from his mouth.

As he kept on babbling, Sam lunged at him and pushed her lips against his, effectively shutting him up.

Freddie's eyes popped out of his head at the sudden force of Sam's lips against his, but he immediately closed his eyes on instinct. Then, Sam pulled away too fast for his liking.

He stuck out his bottom lip in the most a**dork**able pout, which made Sam chuckle.

"I had to make you stop rambling, and it was also a thank you because that is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me," explained Sam.

"Well, I wanted everyone to know the truth, and for," he tapped her nose, which she playfully bit at, " to have no doubt, whatsoever, that I love you and always will."

Sam smiled then yawned.

"Tired?" Freddie inquired with an amused smirk.

Sam nodded and held her arms out to Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes, picked her up bridal style, and took her upstairs to Carly's room, where he placed her on the bed.

Sam tugged on his hand.

"Stay," she commanded softly.

Freddie climbed onto the bed, and Sam laid her head on his chest, nuzzling it as Freddie stroked her silky hair until they both began to drift off to sleep.

"Freddie! Sam! You guys!"

Sam and Freddie jolted awake to the loud, shrill scream that had interrupted their sweet dreams.

Freddie glanced at Carly's clock. It read 4:03 PM.

"School just got out. Carly's home," Freddie told Sam , who sat up to stretch.

"Alright, let's go," said Sam, walking out of Carly's room, Freddie following.

"Seddie! You here?" yelled Carly, just as Sam and Freddie reached the first floor landing.

"Yeah, we're here, Carls, and NEVER call us that again," Sam spoke up, emphasizing the word never.

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly, hugging Sam in a death grip hug.

"Can't breathe," choked out Sam.

Carly released their hug.

"Where were you?" What happened?" Why didn't you or Freddie call me?" inquired Carly.

"I was at Freddie's. He found me. We talked then came here where we were sleeping peacefully until you came home, screaming our names like bloody murder," Sam answered.

"So, you're good?" Carly asked.

"Yep," replied Sam, then, without miss a beat said, "I want food."

"Then, to the _Groovy Smoothie_ we go!" announced Carly.

As they walked to the restaurant, Carly leaned in close to Sam.

"I saw the new blog he wrote," she commented. "You better hold onto him for a long time."

Sam smirked, clutching her and Freddie's already intertwined hands tighter.

"I don't plan on anything happening to us any time soon," replied Sam, looking up at Freddie, love in her eyes.

He looked back at her with the same look as the _iCarly _trio made their way to the _Groovy Smoothie._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading you guys! I really hope you liked it! So scroll on down just a little bit and hit that review button! If you do, you get a cookie! :D<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
